


Angel Of The Morning

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: Sunlight filters in through the slotted blinds that cover your bedroom window, covering the room in the bright glow of a new morning. A heavy arm is draped across your torso, the large hand attached to it greedily pulling you closer by your hip as a groan is emitted into the nearby pillow. The corners of your lips curl into a lazy smile, eyes landing on the mussed hair of the man beside you.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Angel Of The Morning

Sunlight filters in through the slotted blinds that cover your bedroom window, covering the room in the bright glow of a new morning. A heavy arm is draped across your torso, the large hand attached to it greedily pulling you closer by your hip as a groan is emitted into the nearby pillow. The corners of your lips curl into a lazy smile, eyes landing on the mussed hair of the man beside you.

“Charlie,” you whisper, hoping to ease him further out of his dream state. Lifting one of your hands, you dip your fingers into his hair, noting how the sunlight highlights strands of auburn in his otherwise dark locks. “Charlie.”

Your whispers and gentle touches are met with a stubborn shake of his head and more groans of displeasure. Finally, just when you think that you may very well allow him to slip back into the realm of sleep that he seems so desperate to chase, he turns his head against the pillow and cracks an eye open to look at you. You can see the way one half of his mouth lifts to smile over at you, revealing the dimple that you’ve come to love so well.

“Morning,” he says, his voice laced heavily with sleep. The hand at your hip grips just a little tighter, his thumb skimming along exposed skin.

When you turn to face him, now lying on your side, his hand slips around to splay across your lower back, palm pressing against your skin to draw you in even closer. “Morning,” you reply, your smile broadening.

You know that he’ll need to be up soon, it’s why you’d woken him up in the first place; know that he needs to be up and on his way to run through rehearsals of his latest play — the one he’d credited you for being his muse. After Nicole had left and taken Henry, Charlie had fallen into such a low place that he thought he’d never be able to claw his way out. But then you’d come crashing into his life all those months ago in the subway. You’d breathed new life into him, gave him inspiration and radiated light in a time in his life when he’d seen nothing but darkness. That tired look you’d seen him wear when you’d first met has long since been replaced by a man who emanates confidence.

“You’re staring again,” he points out as he so often does when you lose yourself in thoughts of him.

Feeling your face flush, you attempt to turn your face to hide it in the pillow, but he stops you — as he so often does, placing a hand against your cheek, thumb gently grazing the skin along your cheekbone. He loves it when your cheeks take on that rosy hue, he tells it to you often; loves that it’s him that makes you fluster.

Leaning in you press a kiss to the corner of his mouth that’s exposed, and he turns his head away from the pillow to capture your lips with a second kiss, one that has your lips meeting fully. “It’s time to get up,” you remind him, and he hums in acknowledgement, though he’s not ready to part from you just yet.

“Just one more kiss,” he murmurs against your lips, rolling you over until your back is pressed against the mattress. You can’t help but smile against his lips, because you know just where this is headed. He does this every morning, and it never fails to make you smile. It’s why he does it, after all. He loves to make you smile, loves it when he hears your laugh first thing in the morning as fingers jab at your sides to hit those sensitive spots that tickle just enough.

And laugh you do.

Exhaling a soft hum of appreciation at the sound, Charlie smiles, his lips moving down to pepper kisses along your jaw and down to your neck. He’ll get up soon enough, but for now all he wants is this moment with you.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a little while since I’ve written anything, so I’m trying to get back into the swing of things. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
